She, The Ultimate Weapon
by Fashion Monster
Summary: Against her will, Sakura, who just wanted to live a normal life, discovers that since she was born, she was always meant to be Konoha's biggest army asset, The Ultimate Weapon.


Well hello readers! This is my second fan fiction, so I'm really freaking out :P As most of you know, I just adore the manga "Naruto" and particularly the "SasuSaku" couple.

So thank you in advance for reading this prologue.

Fashion Monster.

-x-

_Is anybody out there?_

_It feels like I'm talkin to myself_

_No one seems to know my struggle_

_And everything I come from_

_Can anybody hear me?_

_I guess I keep talkin to myself_

_It feels like I'm going insane_

_Am I the one who's crazy?_

_- "Talking 2 myself" by Eminem _

-x-

_-__You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

"Urrrrgh…" Haruno Sakura groggily said, reaching to her alarm clock. She got up her big, comfy bed when she suddenly felt a deep, sharp pain in her chest. She moaned in pain, clutching the place where her heart was before trying to take deep, slow breaths. The pain begun to increase before completely disappearing. The seventeen years old pink haired girl sighted in relief, before crumbling on her bed, once again. "_It's the fourth time this week. I wonder what's happening to me. I'm not going to tell anybody about those weird moments. I hope it will go soon." _She glanced at the electric blue digital clock and sighted. "I'm gonna be late…" she murmured, pulling herself of her bed. Running to the door nearby she took a quick shower and put on her outfit, who consisted of a pair of white skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and a pair of flat, dark blue ballerinas. She grabbed her green Eastpack bag and her house's and car's keys. She was putting some lipgloss when she heard a faint knock at her door.

"Sakura-sama?"

She sighted, once again. Sakura always hated when somebody gave her an honorific title, but since both her parent's accidental death after she was born, she was the only heir to the Haruno Corporation, a multi-billion worth company that owned malls, schools, banks and blabla, so everyone working under the Corporation called her like that, even after hearing her protests.

"Please come in, Ayako-chan!" the old maid did as she was told. "Should I tell Ikuto to get the car ready?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I won't need to be droved today. I'll just use my car, if you don't mind."

"Whatever you say, Sakura-sama. I'll tell him to get your car ready. Which one should it be?"

"Any one except the Rolls-Royce or the Bentley. You know I don't like to show-off."

"Very well. Your car will be ready in five minutes." Ayako said, bowing respectfully before quitting the room.

The pink haired girl looked at herself in the mirror, a frown covering her face. "_What a pain is my life…"_ She glanced at her watch. _"That's it, I'm officially late. Kakashi-sensei is going to sue me…"_ She grabbed her jacket before closing the door behind her. Walking down the stairs, she pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number, but Ino didn't answer.

"_What the hell? She always takes her phone with her wherever she goes! I better check on her."_

Sakura shook her head at the sight of the chosen car. She entered the golden Porsche Panamera S and stormed off towards the Yamanaka's flower shop.

Arrived there, she entered it and saw Ino's mother.

"Yamanaka-san!" she called.

"Ah! Sakura-san! If you're looking for Ino, I'm afraid she already left with another girl." Sakura frowned. _"What?"_

"Do I know that girl?" she asked.

"I do not know. She had red hair, red eyes and was wearing glasses."

"_No. Freaking. Way. Could that be…? But Ino hates her as much as I do!" _ she glanced at the ceiling. "Was she wearing pants?"

Ino's mother giggled. "Not really. She had a mini, very mini skirt." Sakura bit her lower lip. "_It's definitely Karin. But why would Ino accept to go with her? Anyways, I've got to go, now."_

"Well, I think I should be going now. Ja ne, Yamanaka-san!"

"Ja, Sakura-san!"

And while the pink haired teen entered her fancy car, she didn't notice a pair of dark, grey eyes following her every move.

"Soon, Sakura-chan, you'll discover all the truth about your damned life."

-x-

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? This is just a prologue, that's why it's so short. I hope you enjoyed this.

And by the way, should I continue?

Please Review :)


End file.
